17 días
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Una historia escrita para un reto de un foro, para un reto de narcisos y aguamarinas, por el cumpleaños de Afrodita. Yaoi puro.


Era el 27 de Marzo. Su cumpleaños no era mas que in recuerdo confuso. Sus camaradas habían tirado el santuario por la ventana, en una fiesta digna de Dionisio. El alcohol había corrido por las escalinatas del santuario, literalmente, y los santos, habían disfrutado de una noche de lujuria y diversión sin nombre, todo con la excusa que había que celebrarlo como los dioses mandaban. Aunque Afrodita estaba mas que seguro que ellos habían hecho lo contrario.

Sus amigos le habían regalado licores, mas de uno alguna prenda sensual con la esperanza que el santo de Piscis se dignara a lucirla con ellos en la intimidad de una noche. Pero para nadie era un secreto que ello habría sido un milagro. El jamás se había entregado a nadie, pues aunque era casi imposible, vivía acomplejado. Odiaba ser tan hermoso. Pues era consiente que el 99.9% de esas miradas eran con lujuria, y no quería ser un trofeo para nadie.

Buscaba con desesperación a aquel que le quisiera por lo que era. Un tipo algo sádico, sarcástico, de carácter voluble, pero muy cariñoso con sus amigos. Y eso era casi un imposible. Además que el buscaba a un ser tierno y tranquilo, inundado con esa semilla del mal que el mismo portaba, que le aguantara las noches viendo las estrellas sin tocarse, y otras noches llenas de amor hasta el amanecer, siempre cuando a su gusto fuera.

Suspiro.

Milo siempre le recriminaba que era extremadamente exigente y si seguía así se quedaría solo, como un dedo.

Pero había algo que ese día de su cumpleaños había cambiado. Para cualquiera seria algo totalmente superficial y sin sentido. Pero Afrodita como buen representante del doceavo signo del Zodiaco, era el mas sensible y perceptivo del santuario, y había notado algo especial. Un regalo hasta ahí nada de particular… lo importante era la persona. El Caballero mas extraño de todos, o al menos eso decían. Death Mask le había entregado (bueno, casi le había lanzado) un paquetito pequeño. Era un dije de Agua marina, montado en un trabajado narciso de oro. Un detalle, una joya única, cara y hermosa.

-Para ti, Afrodita, feliz cumpleaños- le había dicho con su tono irónico, su sonrisa, que mas parecía una mueca, y sus ojos cínicos brillando. Luego se había ido, tal como había llegado, con sus manos en los bolsillos, y con el eterno cigarro en la comisura de sus labios.

Y la sensación extraña había surgido incomoda en su pecho. La sensación de que ALGUIEN se había tomado el tiempo de buscar el regalo perfecto para el. No lo había abandonado en los 17 días siguientes. Y no es que los hubiera contado en el calendario. Los amaneceres y las noches le refregaban el paso del tiempo.

Death Mask contemplaba a Afrodita ese lunes 27. El sueco se había ido a entrenar, como cada día desde el 12 de marzo, pues el 11 había sido declarado libre (por la condición calamitosa de los santos, que con suerte podían mantenerse en pie) para todos, y en apariencia era el mismo de siempre. Pero Death podía leer más allá de eso. Notaba como el santo más bello, estaba perturbado, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, demasiado perdido en su mundo, para ser realmente sincero cada vez que contestaba una pregunta, o para ser consiente de los ataques que lanzaba. Mas bien, el pececillo parecía un autómata.

El italiano podía verlo de vez en cuando llevarse distraídamente una de sus manos a su cuello. Y sonreía. El había pasado noches enteras, meses completos y por que no decirlo, un par de años pensando en el regalo perfecto, para un ángel sádico y cruel, pero hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Y cada noche miraba su espejo, y podía ver a Afrodita devolviéndole la mirada, e imaginaba que podría ser tan perfecto para adornar su cuerpo, pero a la vez, que le llegara al alma.

Lo sabía, pues ambos eran demasiado parecidos. Ambos buscaban a quien mirara "más allá" de las apariencias y de la fama. Pero lamentablemente el caballero de Piscis era muy distraído, parte de su naturaleza volátil, suponía. El era consiente de que Dita era el único que miraba más allá de sus crímenes, de su actitud cínica, y había tratado de conocerlo.

Pero había sido imposible. Cuando un actor por tantos años representa a un personaje, su escencia se mezcla con aquel. Y su verdadera persona se diluye en una serie de recuerdos y de sensaciones de incomodad, a las que es muy difícil combatir.

Lo malo es que Afrodita no notaba que el quería saber que había mas allá de la figura de ángel, y del discurso ególatra que utilizaba para defenderse de cualquier herida. Lo miraba cada vez que estaban solos, y trataba de decirle con el lenguaje que solo las almas conocen que EL estaba dispuesto a conocerlo y a adorarlo, a mimarlo, a soportarlo, a contenerlo y también a dejarlo libre. Pero cada vez que lo hacia, notaba la sonrisa franca y bella de su compañero, una sonrisa que no le dirigía a nadie más, que era de corazón, pero que evidentemente no entendía el mensaje, o quisas no quisiera comprenderlo, eso no lo sabria jámas.

Había mandado ha hacer el regalo de Afrodita al mejor joyero de la patria natal. El mismo se "había asegurado" de una forma "amable" que jamás existiera algo igual. El rostro del sujeto en su pared lo maldecía, pero era lo de menos. Ya se había acostumbrado a esas almas quejumbrosas. Eran casi como un murmullo de fondo. Además muchas de esas almas no lo maldecían a el, si no a otros caballeros de Cáncer. Una mala costumbre que te inculcan de niño, y después es difícil de desterrar, habría dicho a quien el preguntara.

Suspiró. Que más podría hacer para atraer al escurridizo pececillo. Nada se le ocurría.

Cerro los ojos, quizás la noche fuera su mejor consejera, y se dejo atrapar por Morfeo.

Afrodita contemplaba como cada noche el bello trabajo de orfebrería. Le quitaba horas de sueño, y de lucidez. Miraba la hermosa joya, que le devolvía su rostro reflejado en esos tonos hermosos y azulados. El hermoso narciso de oro que le adornaba y sostenía, como un verdadero marco a un cuadro, le tenían idiotizado. Y es que en el fondo notaba las vibras crueles de quien se la había entregado, y eso le agradaba. A veces se enojaba, pues la gente solía olvidar que EL era el mas terrible de los doce caballeros, pero con su apariencia era imposible, nadie lo creía capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Pero sabia que esas vibras de maldad que llamaban a su ser estaban allí por algo, sentía que su corazón despertaba a esas sensaciones crueles, y le agradaban mucho. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de Cáncer. Eran iguales, solía pensar, solo que con apariencias distintas. El Canceriano era como el verdugo de las penitencias más crueles, la que no le interesa que la gente lo señale por sus crímenes y el como la muerte, nadie lo veía, pero se movía elegante a ejecutar los mismos actos, sin que nadie jamás lo supiera.

Frunció sus bellas cejas y se vistió rápidamente. Ya habían pasado 17 días, y necesitaba saber el por que del regalo y el por que le llamaba a esa fibra cruel en el fondo de su alma.

Camino lentamente hasta el IV templo, eludiendo al resto de los guardianes, escondiendo su cosmos y su ser entre pilares y rocas. Era increíble que esos santos a las 11.30 de la noche siguieran dando vueltas sin sentido, cuando a la mañana siguiente debían estar entrenando a las 5.00, pero poco importaba. El era un maestro del camuflaje.

Entro sigilosamente al templo de Cancer y el murmullo de miles de voces interrumpió la calma del lugar. Las almas protestaban y pedían ayuda, pero Afrodita poca importancia les dio. El mismo había visto sucumbir hombres y mujeres agónicos a sus pies. Solo que el no coleccionaba sus rostros. Plantaba una rosa por cada uno de ellos, sobre sus corazones, para que la sangre de estos les dieran ese color particularmente rojo a sus bellas flores. Y por lo mismo su jardín era el laberinto más bello y lúgubre de toda Italia.

Sin mas irrumpió en las habitaciones del canceriano, y le encontró recostado en su cama, desnudo, cubierto "artísticamente" por una sabana, que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Una serie de imágenes lujuriosas cruzaron por su mente y las ahogo en un sonrojo digno de una de las amazonas más conservadoras.

Se sentó en la cama, causando un pequeño gruñido por parte del durmiente, quien se removió un poco, quedando de costado, dejando ver su formada espalda, y parte de sus largas piernas, doradas por el sol.

-maldita sea- se reprimió al notarse mirando esos abdominales y un poco mas abajo. Odiaba verse así. Imaginando lo que el Italiano pudiera hacerle, lo que sabia que todo el santuario quería hacerle y no dejaba. Odiaba verse excitado por la sola contemplación de esos labios entreabiertos, y la paz de un rostro que siempre mostraba lo mas irónico y terrible del ser humano.

Lucho con el terror de estar a solas con ese personaje. Y no es que le tuviera miedo, ni nada parecido, es solo que en esos instantes sentía flaquear su voluntad ante las sensaciones. Suspiró, y decidió terminar con ello.

Sacudió el hombro del canceriano, quien lo miro medio dormido, y gruñó un malhumorado "que quieres".- Aunque en el fondo el joven Italiano no podía creer tener a semejante ser sentado en su cama.-

Afrodita le señalo el colgante, que lucia como una estrella en medio de su pecho banco y Death le señalo que se tapara los ojos mientras iba a vestirse y luego hablarían.

Afrodita sucumbió ante la curiosidad de los piscis, y mientras el otro le decía que la había

Mandado ha hacer el dije a Italia y una serie de anotaciones técnicas al respecto, Dita se dio al trabajo de escudriñar por el velador y escritorio de trabajo del cangrejo, hasta que encontró un papel doblado, y al abrirlo se encontró con su dije, dibujado con maestría, junto a varios modelos, que evidentemente no habían complacido al canceriano.

-No sabia que dibujaras- le comento distraídamente, a la vez que acariciaba el resultado final del trabajo de Death Mask.

-mmmm solo es un pasatiempo, no dibujo tan bien, la verdad.- Death Mask que había salido del baño, con un pantalón de pijama de seda negro y la camisa a juego desabrochada, se había acercado sigilosamente a Afrodita, acariciando sus cabellos y mejillas con el aliento de sus palabras, mientas tomaba el boceto de la mano del Sueco, con un sensual roce al cuerpo del menor.-

-mmm pues yo creo que el dije es igual a tu dibujo- no podía evitar sonrojarse, sentía ese cuerpo varonil apegado al suyo, la respiración que le impregnaba de un aroma embriagante, y el subir y bajar de su pecho.

-eso es obra del artista metalúrgico, ¿quieres conocerlo?- había algo de sádico en aquella pregunta, el rastro de maldad que había sentido en el adorno- y si Afrodita se hubiera volteado habría visto una maldad sin limites en esos ojos azul mar- pero Afrodita sonrió con crueldad, y asintió.

Death lo tomo con suavidad de la mano y lo llevo a la parte principal de su casa, donde miles de rostros calmaban y pedían a gritos venganza y piedad. Uno de ellos, un hombre barbudo y de ojos celeste maldecía en Italiano.

-Te presento al "artista"- El hombre gritaba desesperado y afrodita le hizo callar con un ademan.

-quería conocerte no salvarte- le dijo, aunque estaba seguro que el otro no le entendería.

-yo…. Quería que el dije fuera único, ya sabes, que el no tratara de hacer uno igual- murmuro algo avergonzado Mask. Afrodita lo miro, con sus ojos nublados por una crueldad y alegría que jamás había visto.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras le abrazaba por el cuello, a lo que el italiano solo atino a rodearlo por la cintura, y dejar que los minutos pasaran.

-sabes, hay algo en ti, algo mas allá de lo que todos creen, eres malo, lo se, pero en el fondo, haces las cosas por un fin superior.- Afrodita miraba los ojos azul profundo del italiano, y este sonrió.

-Algo así como lo que "nuestro patriarca" hace- las palabras irónicas no se le escaparon al de piscis.

-Tu también lo sabes- asombrado y feliz lo miraba-…. Sabes que EL no es quien debiera ser- la sonrisa cruel otra vez adornaba su rostro.

-Claro que lo se, el que tiene el poder hace la justicia, y el que tiene la fuerza hace su propias reglas.

Dita beso los labios del Cangrejo, dejándolo perplejo. Ahora sabía que ambos eran iguales. Pensaban igual y sentían lo mismo.

Aquella noche pasaron mirando las estrellas y conversando. No hablarían de amor, era muy pronto, pero con los años quien sabe….

Desde ese día, ya habían pasado muchos cumpleaños. Y cada año Afrodita recibía los licores y ropas sensuales, y cada año recibía una hermosa joya. Sabía que las diseñaba su amado Death Mask. Y ya era tradición ir a conocer al orfebre maestro, y agradecerle el regalo, y por su puesto, su vida por aquella única gema.

Nadie entendía como el ser mas bello estaba junto al mas sádico de todos, solo ellos, que al mirarse sabían que escondía el alma del otro, un cariño que se había transformado en el amor mas puro que los dioses hubiesen podido concebir, un amor que se simbolizaba ya con 5 aguamarinas, cada una diseñada por el arista mas sádico de la tierra.


End file.
